


I'll Never Give Up On You

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Bite marks, Biting, Bullied Jughead Jones, Bullying, Crying Jughead Jones, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Enemy turned Lover, Enemy turned good, Evil Turned Good, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, FP Jones sings, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Forbidden Love, Forbidden Sex, Francis DuPont Is a Asshole, Gay Sex, Good Parent FP Jones II, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Runs Away From Home, Jughead Jones Sex Slave, Jughead Jones Sings, Jughead Jones nightmares, Jughead Jones raped, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Running Away, Running away from home, Scared Jughead Jones, Second Chances, Sex Slave, Sex Slavery, Sick Jughead Jones, Sleep Deprivation, Stonewall Prep (Riverdale), Worried FP Jones II, bites, bullied, falice - Freeform, pill addiction, sleep deprived Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Everyone knows Jughead was being bullied at Stonewall. But soon FP will learn the bullying Is worse than he thought when he hears sobbing coming from his son's room. And It all starts when Jughead wakes up to Bret doing certain things to Jughead's body. Certain things Jughead definitely does not like. Jughead will soon learn the hard way how sound proof the dorms really are. And Jughead will soon learn the hard way how much Mr. DuPont has no Interest In helping him let alone his safety. Eventually Jughead gets help from someone unexpected. Someone he thought was dead. Someone who Jughead should be scared of just like Bret, Kurtz. But Kurtz not only changed and got help and Is actually a really good, gentle, and sweet guy now but Kurtz has finally admitted to himself he Is madly In love and obsessed with Jughead. Both his body and his face. With Kurtz taking such good care of Jughead he falls hard for Kurtz as well. Will FP accept his son's new lover? And can FP protect his beautiful boy from Stonewall?
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Francis DuPont & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Bret Weston Wallis, Jughead Jones/Kurtz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	I'll Never Give Up On You

That day Jughead found that Moose was no longer at Stonewall Prep. “Great, now his only roommate was Bret” Jughead thought as he groaned. That night after he talked to Betty at Pops and told her everything he went back to his dorm and called It a night. But that wasn’t going to be hard to do, after he took a sip of the blue Powerade he left on his desk he suddenly felt dizzy and passed out right on the floor. But when he woke up he realized he was on his bed, fully naked with his hands tied behind his back. Then he realized Bret was kneeling on his bed, also fully naked with his mouth sucking Jughead’s cock hard! 

Jughead: Br-et… Pl-ease s-stop!(Cried)

Bret took his mouth off, smirking with Jughead’s cum on his lips. Bret moaned as he licked Jughead’s semen that was dripping from his lips.

Bret: Good, you’re awake. Now I can really enjoy you

He knelt between his spread thighs, watching him Intently. A smile spread across his face. He licked a long line up the shaft of Jughead’s dick, wrapping his lips around the head and suckling. Then he lowered his head back down, jaw stretching and sucking.

"Oh God," Jughead choked, head dropping back to the mattress as his hips rose up. Bret’s throat worked around his dick, a rolling, swallowing sort of motion that scrambled Jughead’s brain. The flat of his tongue cradled Jughead’s dick, working It, sucking as he pulled away, bobbling. Heat wrapped around him, strangling. Blood thundered In Jughead’s ears, loud, but not loud enough to block the sound of Bret’s mouth popping off of his cock. Jughead whimpered as Bret slipped a finger Into his front hole. 

Jughead: Please no(Sobbed out)

The blunt head of his dick nudged against Jughead’s hole, not pushing, not anything. 

“Oh God, No," Jughead said, voice catching on the vowel. "No."

Jughead: No!

Tears burned a line down Jughead’s cheeks. He couldn't find the breath to say It again, lips forming the word soundlessly. A kiss pressed to the hinge of his jaw. Jughead turned his head, eyes tight closed. Bret’s lips brushed over his, teasing passes that turned firmer with each touch Bret’s tongue toyed with his, open-mouthed and messy. The stretch of Bret’s dick was so much more than his fingers. Then Bret fucked him hard, blood slickening the way and soon It was running down the Serpent’s legs, tearing another sob from him. He tried to squirm away, but he was stuck In Bret’s grasp; helpless. Bret thrust hard, the sound filling the room, and he shoved Jughead against the soft bed. Bret’s fingers left dark bruises on Jughead’s skin as he pumped In and out as hard and fast as he could, until he was cumming; blood mixed with semen dripped onto the blankets.

Bret: You’re not my roommate. You’re my little prisoner, my little slave.(Laughed)

Jughead was quaking against him, and he was gasping to breathe. Bret pushed him against the bed harder, and Jughead whined.

Jughead: I can’t—Please—I can’t—please stop—!!(Whimpered)

Bret’s pace was as fast as ever, giving no time for the small body to adjust to the size and pace. Bret gripped onto thin waist tighter, moving around his position a bit to hit the spot that made Jughead cry out. His tears fell from his shut eyes. Bret grunted when the large knot had already formed halfway. He smirked before shoving It In without a second thought. The Serpent shivered from the feeling of being so full of cum. Soon Bret pulls his cock out and tongues Jughead’s front hole, humming Into It. Bret’s fingers dive deep Into another front hole, listening to how wet Jughead Is. 

Jughead: God! Please! Stop! Stop It! Please! Please! Please!(Sobbed Hard)

Bret laughs at that, tasting his fingers as he lines his cock up to Jughead’s front hole once again. 

Bret: Say that you're mine Forsythe 

Jughead sobs out as he shakes his head no desperately. 

Jughead: Please, no more! Please stop!

Bret gives Jughead a hard thrust, and he feels the Serpent buck up Into him.

Bret: Good trailer park trash. You feel so good!(Laughed)

He rewarded Jughead with faster thrusts. The Serpent lets out a loud cry as he cums around Bret’s cock. Bret thrusts a few more times until his knot swells, locking them together, bringing another orgasm out of the Serpent as Bret cums Into him. Jughead cries out, tight around Bret’s cock. Soon Jughead passed out. When Jughead woke up early In the morning he was still naked. But now, he was sitting on the floor with his hands tied tight to Bret’s desk leg. He saw Bret clothed, putting his school stuff In his bag.

Jughead: Why are you doing this to me?!(Tears filled his eyes)

Bret: Don’t worry Forsythe, I’ll tell Mr. DuPont you’re not feeling well enough for classes today. I’ll be back when I can to use that tasty hole of yours.

Bret: Don’t you love how sound proof these dorms are?!(Smirked)

Jughead sobbed hard Into his left arm as Bret left the dorm. At 11AM when the door finally opened Jughead couldn’t depress his hard trembles or whimpers. He hoped at least Bret brought him some food at least, god he was starving! It wasn’t Bret, It was Mr. DuPont.

Jughead: Help me please! Bret did this!! He raped me last night!!(Cried desperately) 

Mr. DuPont looked Jughead up and down; noticing the blood and cum between his legs. Mr. DuPont huffed and sneered. Jughead cried out as Mr. DuPont walked out; shutting the door.

Jughead: No! No please!(Tears filled his eyes)

His head fell back with a hard sob. Was Bret going to kill him?! No one was going to save him! Eventually he fell asleep. But at 4PM he was jumped awake by Bret untying his hands and shoving him Into their dorm room bathroom. Bret shut and locked the door. 

Bret: If you need to use the bathroom you better go now

Bret was right about that, he better go before he’s back to being tied up. Once Bret knew he was done he seized him and tied his hands behind again. 

Bret: I better make sure I clean you up before I fuck you again.

Jughead: No please! Not again! Just let me go!!(Sobbed)

Jughead whimpered and cried the whole time as Bret used water to clean Inside and out of his privates. Once done Bret pulled him over to Jughead’s bed and pushed him on It.

Jughead: Please don’t!

Bret used his tongue to plunge Into Jughead’s front hole and fuck him with. Jughead whimpered and whined as Bret’s tongue slipped In and out, occasionally lavishing attention to Jughead’s cock before diving right back Into his front hole. The Serpent’s hips nearly dropped to the ground with the force he finally cummed with, and Bret cleaned him up quickly. Soon Bret lined up his cock and It only took a moment to slide his cock Into the Serpent’s front hole. Jughead gasped and whined. He thrusted hard, the tip of his cock hitting his prostate. Jughead cummed as Bret did, locking them together. Bret pulled him up so he was now bouncing on his cock In his lap. He slammed Jughead up and down hard on his cock over and over as Jughead quivered and mewled and rode out the waves of his orgasm. His slick juices were now Intermingled with Bret’s and dripped generously from his front hole as he screamed and convulsed over and over for what felt like eternity.

Bret: I going to make you cum so hard every night Jones

Jughead: No, no more, please(Sobbed hard)

Bret: Oh yes, lots more. Lots more every night.

“No, please,” Jughead sobbed and then let out a whimper as the cock began to thrust him again. He cried out and whimpered and Bret kept fucking his used hole. Bret sped up the pace as the sweat dripped from their bodies. Jughead threw back his head.

Jughead: P-please stop! P-please, please, s-stop(Whimpered) 

Bret smashed his lips onto his as he slowly pulled his cock out. Jughead gasped as he felt Bret’s tongue tracing his lips. Using the gasp to his advantage, Bret plunged his tongue Into Jughead’s mouth. Exploring the hot cavern with his tongue. Lifting his mouth off of Jughead’s, he made his way down to his jaw and to his neck.

Jughead: A-ah st-top pl-plea- ah!

With a smirk on his lips, Bret traveled down further leaving butterfly kisses In his stead. Reaching the left nipple, he slowly traced It with his tongue. Jughead’s back arch up at the contact. Bret enjoying himself too much, he could hear the muffled whimpers that fled out of Jughead’s mouth, It was heart-breaking sounds. Bret decided that the play time was over, he started spreading Jughead’s legs. He plunged deep Into Jughead once again. A scream filled the room, tears flooded freely from Jughead’s eyes. Blood was seeping down his thighs again and on to the bed sheets below him. "AHH! STOP!" Jughead yelled as Bret plunged Into him once again, hitting his prostate again, making him see stars In the process. As Jughead opened his mouth to yell again, Bret covered It with his lips, kissing him hard and fiercely, bruising Jughead’s lips In the process. Muffled obscenities came hard, It could be heard throughout the room as well as the slapping of flesh against one another. The heat Inside Jughead was almost too much for Bret. Never before had he felt this way. The mere thought made him hard again. Jughead felt so close to cumming. But he didn't want to. He didn't want to give Bret the satisfaction of making him cum. Bret rammed Into him one more time making him spurt his release against Bret’s stomach, covered It with his cum. Feeling Jughead’s wall close 'unbelievably' so tight around his cock, Bret grunted and released his seeds Inside of Jughead’s front hole. Bret slowly pulled out once again; causing cum to shoot all over Jughead’s lower area.

Bret: Good night Jones(Laughed)

As Bret crawled Into his own bed It didn’t much for Jughead to pass out. Starting the next day Jughead was finally allowed to go to his classes. Even wonder the halls sometimes and go to Riverdale sometimes. But every single night he was raped by Bret(Except when Jughead had visitors). And just like the morning when Mr. DuPont found him Mr. DuPont didn’t care one bit about what was happening to Jughead let alone helping him out of It. In fact, just like Bret Mr. DuPont told Jughead If he ever told anyone what was going on his whole family Including his dad, Jellybean, Betty, Alice, plus Archie would end up like The Stonewall Four; missing or killed. Every time Betty visited him now or the other way around Jughead never wanted sex anymore. Including when she visited him on Thanksgiving during a giant snow storm. That caused Betty to worry and know something was wrong. But she let It go. After Christmas Bret wasn’t just raping him anymore; he was torturing him. And In March with Jughead’s new and latest marks he knew If he ever ran Into his friends and family he would not be able to hide them. That afternoon FP came home from work to an empty house as usual. But as he was going to head to his bedroom to change out of his sheriff uniform he thought he heard loud sobbing coming from upstairs. He slowly walked up the stairs and Into Jughead’s room. FP saw his kid laying on his bed; body covered with a blanket face sobbing hard Into his pillow. FP slowly approached the bed and sat on It.

FP: Son, what’s going on? What’s wrong?

Jughead just stayed silent; other than the loud sobs. But the minute FP tried to pull the blanket off his kid whimpered loudly and fought; clutching the blanket tighter and stopping his dad from pulling It away. But FP needed to see. He knew If his kid was fighting this hard to keep the blanket on there was definitely an Injury. Without any words he yanked the blanket off his kid hard. FP chocked on his gasps. There was fresh, bleeding, and deep human bite marks on every Inch of his arms, legs, chest, stomach, back, and hips. FP could clearly see every single one on the count of his boy only being In his boxers.

FP: Oh my god! Jug!

Jughead whimpered and fought hard as his dad grabbed his cheeks to see his face. But his dad won. FP chocked on more gasps as he saw more bite marks. One on the right corner of Jughead’s mouth, one on the upper right side of his forehead by the hairline, and one right In the middle of his forehead!

FP: Okay kid. I’m going to give you a bath to clean the marks. Then I’m taking you to the hospital, I want to find out how deep these are!

Jughead whimpered as his dad picked him up Into his arms and carried him Into his bathroom. As soon as the tub full FP slowly lowered his kid Into the hot water. But as soon as the hot was hit him so did the fact that anytime he was at Stonewall Bret would only feed or let him eat lunch; In his dorm room with the door locked. Ever since Bret starting raping him Bret took away Jughead’s dorm key; making It Impossible for Jughead to enter his dorm without Bret’s help.

Jughead: D-Dad… I-

He couldn’t even finish his sentence, he threw up Into the water filled tub.

FP: Oh shit!

He quickly took his kid out of the tub and set him gently on the floor; drying him off with a towel. 

FP: Are you okay?(Keeping his voice gentle) 

Jughead: I’m sorry—(Cried out shakenly)

His dad rubbed a thumb gently on his right cheek

FP: Don’t be sorry, you did nothing wrong. Are you okay?

Jughead: I...I don’t know(Whispered weakly)

FP: Forget the bath, I’m getting you to the hospital now! They can clean you up.

Before leaving he wrapped Jughead tight In his blanket and put a trash can on the passenger floor of his cop car. Once at the hospital Jughead was rushed to a hospital bed where the bite marks were cleaned and wrapped with gaze. Five hours later a doctor walked over to a shaken FP.

The doctor: I’m sorry, but every bite mark Is deep. He will have those marks forever. Your son was raped, every day for months. It’s very red, Inflamed, and bleeding down there. But he’ll be okay. We gave your son a sedative and cleaned and put medicine on his bite marks plus his lower area. You’ll have to do the same thing for two weeks.

FP wiped his tears

FP: Can I… Can I please see him?

The doctor: He’s still out from the sedative. But yes, you may be In the room. In the morning you can take him home.

Tears formed In FP’s eyes as he took a seat next to his son’s bed and took his left hand Into his right.

FP: I don’t know what happened boy, but you have to tell me! Please!(Crying)

He sobbed Into his little boy’s chest; eventually falling asleep like that. But five hours later he was startled awake by the sobs of his kid once again.

FP: Oh sweetheart, what happened to you?!

Jughead: I can’t… I can’t… They’ll hurt you… They’ll hurt JB… Betty… Al-(Sobbed hard)

His dad started continuously running his fingers through his hair.

FP: Who will Juggie?! Who?!

Jughead just turned away from his dad and continued to sob hard. FP’s heart was breaking, he didn’t know what to do or how to help his baby. The two weeks of having to take care of Jughead’s bites and he lower area was hard for both of them. Jughead fought his dad every time and FP knew not only his kid hated every part of It but didn’t want to be helped at all. But FP refused to not help his kid! But after those two weeks ended FP needed address something else that has been bothering him. Something he has been noticing those two weeks. The trash had been suddenly filling with empty pill bottles. Jughead had been taking pills day and night to stop himself from sleeping! FP had to help him! He slowly walked over to the couch where his son was watching the show Modern Family; snugged up tight In a blanket. FP took a deep breath.

FP: I know about the pills Jug. This Isn’t healthy kiddo, this Is going to make yourself worse. You need to sleep.

Jughead: I… I can’t… Every time I slept I was rewarded and awakened with rape and torture by Bret!(Chocked out a sob)

His head fell back with a hard sob. He didn’t mean to spill to his dad who was hurting him.

FP: Bret did all of this to you?!(Asked angrily) 

Jughead just continued to sob. FP sighed sadly.

FP: You need to sleep son

He walked away. When he returned he was holding a syringe with a sedative In It. Jughead just cried out and slapped the syringe out of his dad’s hand.

Jughead: Please no! I don’t want to sleep ever again! Someone will just take advantage of me being asleep! Please I can’t… No more sleep!!(Sobbed hard)

FP’s kid fought as FP sat on the couch and grabbed him. But FP won, seizing Jughead’s arms and pinning them to his sides; pinning Jughead’s body to the couch back.

FP: Baby… Listen to me please… I will be right here watching you the whole time!! I will never let that school hurt you ever again!! Please baby boy… You need sleep. What can I do?! Please! What can I do to help you?!

Jughead: D-Daddy!(Sobbed)

He sobbed harder as his dad pushed his lips onto his forehead and left a long kiss there. FP picked the syringe up again as tears filled his eyes.

FP: Please(Whispered tearfully)

Jughead chocked on his sobs as he slowly nodded yes. He let out a whimper as the syringe was Injected Into his right arm. Soon Jughead was out. FP positioned his kid; getting him comfy with a pillow under his head and the blanket tightly on him again. He gently rubbed his cheek then gently kissed It. He walked away to use the bathroom. As he washed his hands he looked at himself In the mirror. He screamed angrily and upsetly; punching the mirror; making a big dent In It. He slid to the floor; wrapping his arms around himself sobbing hard. He felt so unable to help his little boy. Once he was able to get himself off of the bathroom floor he walked back Into the living room. He pulled a dining room chair over to the couch and took a seat; continuously running his fingers through his boy’s hair. After an hour of watching his kid FP called Charles; sending him and other FBI agents to retrieve Jughead’s stuff from Stonewall. Not long after Charles walked In with all of Jughead’s stuff Alice got home from work and Betty and Jellybean from school.

Alice: How Is he honey?

The four of them knew everything. But now FP Informed them of who did It and that Jughead has been sleep depriving himself since he came home from the hospital. That FP had to give him a sedative. The whole family was In tears and worried sick about Jughead. Betty felt guilty, she should have known that when she noticed Jughead stopped wanting to have sex with her It was because he was being constantly raped! As Betty, Alice, and Jellybean helped Charles move Jughead’s stuff back Into his room Jughead slowly woke up with a groan. FP smiled gently.

FP: Hey kiddo, let’s get you out of the house and get you some fresh air for a little bit. We could go to the town library and check out some books for you. Check out some movies for us to watch together too. 

Jughead jumped up and cried angrily and upsetly very quickly.

Jughead: Why?! So people can see my beautiful lust filled marks and see what a whore I am?!!

His dad quickly grabbed his boy's cheeks and forced him to look him In the eyes. 

FP: Jug listen to me!! You're not a whore!! Okay?! I promise you! I promise you baby boy!! Okay?!! 

Jughead sobbed out as his dad pulled his head hard to his lips; leaving a long kiss on his forehead. His dad put him In a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, while the bite marks on his kid’s face couldn’t be hidden he could help his boy hide the rest of the bite marks. Soon The Jones men were In the movie part of the library looking at their options. Jughead shuddered as five boys his age started making blow job motions at him. FP depressed his urge to smash their faces In as he pulled his boy In front of him; keeping his arms tight around him.

Boy 1: That’s who he got them from(Snickered)

Boy 2: He has a thing for older men(Snickered)

Boy 3: You mean cops?!(Snickered)

Boy 4: No, what you really mean Is his daddy(Snickered)

Boy 5: Hey Snake?! You have a thing for daddies huh?! You love being nailed and screwed by your daddy?! Maybe you should go fuck Keller’s dad who Is a dad and use to be a cop. Or even my dad! He’s In jail for touching little boy’s like you! God, he would love to get his hands on you!!

FP laid his head gently on his boy’s head

FP: Just Ignore them Juggie. I’m right here. I’m right here with you.(Whispered gently)

As soon as they picked out the movies Karate Kid(2010), Prince of Persia, Haunted Mansion, Monster House, and Disney’s Mulan they looked at books together. As soon as FP checked out 10 books for his son then they booked It home; getting his boy the hell away from those snickering asshole teenage boys. Jughead fell asleep with his head on his dad’s lap; his dad’s fingers running through his hair as the TV played the middle of Karate Kid.

Alice: How did the library go?(Whispered; rubbing Jughead’s cheek gently)

FP: As good as I expected. There was these perverted teenage boys making comments and suggestions at him the whole time we were there.

Alice sighed sadly

Alice: I know there’s no way he’s In any condition to go back to school. But eventually sometime soon, he’ll have to go back to Riverdale High.

FP sighed sadly

FP: I know. I know. I’m just so worried letting him out of my sight. He’s SO scared to death, traumatized, and hurt. 

Alice: I know honey. But his friends are worried about him too. Archie and Betty are worried about him. Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni are worried about him. But I’m sure at school Archie and Betty plus Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni will not let Jughead out of their sight. Plus I’ll Inform all his teachers everything that happened and that Is going on and that Jughead needs constant help and supervision.

FP took a deep breath as he squeezed her right hand

FP: Thank you Allie. God, thank you so much! I love you so much Smith. 

Alice: I love you too Jones

He pulled her arm so her lips fell onto his. She walked upstairs to see how Betty was doing. Not long after FP dozed off himself. But soon he was woken up to the sound of whimpering and trembling movements that vibrated Into the couch. He pulled Jughead tighter Into his arms. When the shaking didn’t stop, he panicked. His mind going a little hazy under the fear and worry that was dropped on his shoulders like an anvil. Jughead fought his grip some more and he felt the corner of his eyes start to sting. He hated being useless, not being able to help when his kid needed him.

FP: Shhh, It’s okay baby. You’re fine. Wake up, son...come on. You gotta wake up and come back to me.

Somewhere In the deepest parts of Jughead’s mind he could hear someone talking, It wasn’t anything more than just a murmur but the explosions pulled his attention away from It. He saw his family falling one by one and he started screaming again. “N-No...n-no,” Jughead whimpered curling up Into a tighter ball. FP took a deep breath, and with a shaky voice he began to sing softly. Moving In closer to Jughead’s ear, FP let his voice try to soothe It’s way Inside. Moving Into the chorus he got even louder, and his grip tightened, as he said a silent hope that something would help, anything. That soft murmur was turning Into something more solid pushing past all the snarling noises overwhelming Jughead. He gasped when he realized It was his dad singing, his voice soft and lulling. He turned back to the mess behind him but shook his head, going In the direction of where that voice was. He slowly started to uncurl from the tight ball and the trembling eased enough for him to blindly reach for his dad. He slowly opened his eyes. He could hear his dad singing softly and he swallowed hard. FP took In a deep breath and pulled his boy In closer, humming the last bit of the song. He leaned down to kiss to sweat slick surface of Jughead’s forehead. 

Jughead: Thank you dad. Can you get me some water?

FP: Anything you need, want some aspirin while I’m up? 

He slid off the couch and half ran Into the kitchen. Filling a glass with Ice cold water and heating up a pizza before heading back. FP handed the water over and then stepped Into the bathroom to grab the painkillers. Jughead really wanted to take a shower but he had absolutely no energy. He just wanted to snuggle with his dad. He just wanted to feel safe again. Soon his dad walked over and took a seat next to him. His dad started gently and continuously rubbing his back.

FP: I’m sorry sweetheart. But you had two weeks off of school plus today. Same with me and work. It’s time Jug. It’s time to register you back at Riverdale High. It’s time for you to be with your friends. They’re worried sick about you too. So, eat and drink what you can. After you’re done I’m going to give you a bath. I know you have no energy for a shower, let alone feel like one. But It’s been two weeks kid, you need one. 

He gently kissed his forehead. As he has been Jughead only ate a little. Soon Jughead was In his boxers and was being lowered Into warm water like he was the day he threw up. The remembrance of the day his dad came home and found him the way he was made Jughead jump and panic. 

Jughead: D-Daddy!(Whimpered)

His dad started the gentle washing on his back and In his hair. His dad’s left arm was snaked tightly around his waist. It was a hard tight hold. So hard Jughead thought his dad might have stopped blood flow, but It was SO comforting and loving. His dad started the song over again.

FP: Walking through a dream I see you. My light In darkness breathing hope of new life. Now I live through you and you through me, enchanting. I hope In my heart that this dream never ends. I see me through your eyes. Living through life flying high. Your life shines the way Into paradise. So I offer my life as a sacrifice. I live through your love. You teach me how to see all that's beautiful. My senses touch a world I never pictured. Now I give my hope to you. I surrender. I hope In my heart that this world never ends. I see me through your eyes. Living through life flying high. Your love shines the way Into paradise. So I offer my life. I offer my love, for you. I see me through your eyes. Your love shines the way Into paradise. So I offer my life as a sacrifice. And live through your love. And live through your life.(Sang)

His dad kissed the right side of his neck gently

FP: I love you Juggie, so much!

He gently kissed that same spot again. Jughead couldn’t help leaning his neck Into his dad’s lips; sighing relaxingly.

FP: That’s It baby boy, relax. I got you, daddies got you.(Running his fingers through his boy’s wet hair)

He helped Jughead out of the tub, dried him off, and brought him back to the couch. In the morning the minute Jughead walked Into the school Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni were on him with tight hugs; bringing tears to Jughead’s eyes too not just his Serpent friends. But the overwhelming of school made everything worse; even with Sweet Pea’s tutoring. And no matter how much he loved and missed everyone; no matter how loved he felt something kept flashing In his mind that made him feel unsafe; more Importantly made him feel like his friends and family were unsafe, Bret’s threat! If Bret came to Riverdale to take him again and saw he was back going to Riverdale High and back living at home he knew Bret would know everyone knows everything. In order to keep his family and friends safe he had to leave them! He had to run away from home! He didn’t want anyone he loved ending up like the Stonewall Four! The minute It was lunch time Jughead snuck and ran home and started packing two backpacks. But not long after he finished packing Alice walked Into his room and knew exactly what he was doing.

Alice: Jughead, please don’t do this. We love you and we’re just trying to help you. If you’re not safe here what makes you think you’re safe out there?

Jughead: It’s not me I’m worried about! It’s everyone else!(Yelled desperately)

He ran out and down the stairs with Alice right behind him. Soon he hopped on his bike and started It.

Alice: Jughead stop please!(Cried)

But the bike started and took off

Alice: Jughead no!(Tears running down her cheeks)

Not long after Jughead was out of sight FP’s car pulled up for his lunch break. When Alice turned around he saw her crying.

FP: Alice, Alice what’s wrong?!(Alice ran Into his arms)

Alice: Jughead ran away from home!(Crying)

FP: What?!(Gasped)

Later that day Jughead arrived at an abandoned cabin not far from Sweetwater River. But he didn’t notice someone was already occupying this cabin until he heard the bedroom door creek once again. He looked up and saw….. Kurtz! The shudders that wracked Jughead’s body were Instinctive, and they sent him to his knees as sob after sob broke from him, tears falling rapidly down his face as he looked towards the door with wide frightened eyes. “I-I… I’m so sorry I d-didn’t mean to… t-to be here, please just… j-just please d-don’t hurt me and I’ll l-leave right away… please,” he croaked, pleadingly, terrified of the eyes fixed on him. Kurtz blinked In surprise and confusion. In all the times him and Jughead have crossed paths he has never seen him like this! Something beyond bad must have happened before he came here. Kurtz slowly took a step forward. The Serpent wrapped his arms around himself and began crying harder, shivering all the more while he hung his head.

Jughead: I’m sorry! I’m sorry—please… please I’ll just… I-I’ll do whatever you w-want… just please don’t h-hurt me… p-please.

He closed his eyes and cried as the steps stopped before him. He almost collapsed against the floor when he heard the sound of rustling fabric, his vision swimming with the tears In his eyes. Then something soft and warm was draped around his shoulders, a strong arm wrapping carefully around him, slowly drawing him close.

Kurtz: Jughead! I’m not going to hurt you I swear! I know all the times you saw me was not good for you and your family. But I changed! I swear I have! Not long after I faked my death I went to therapy and got some help. Last summer I moved myself Into this cabin and have been living here ever since. Truthfully, I was scared what your family would do to me If I ran Into them, especially your mom and dad. Please believe Jones, I have changed and I’m not going to hurt you! I’m going to help you! Take care of you!

Jughead tried to blink the tears away, but there were too many, and so he rubbed at his eyes, gazed up at The Gargoyle In disbelief. Those frightening eyes were looking down at him In concern rather than with murderous thoughts, his eyes fixed on his face, looking him In the eyes. His vision swam again, his body shaking, and then he fell against the man’s chest, sobbing loudly as he did. “Please don’t cry, are you hurt? I’ll help you, you’ll be ok,” Kurtz said sadly, gently stroking the boy’s shoulders while he kept on crying against his chest. Despite the man’s many reassuring words, It took a long time for The Serpent’s sobs to subside, and even then he didn’t stop entirely, the boy still hiccupping softly as he rested against The Gargoyle’s muscular chest. It was then that Jughead found himself all bundled up In the man’s jacket, being carefully picked up and protectively held against his chest before he was taken off of the floor. To his surprise, he was not settled on the bed, Instead the lights were flicked on and The Gargoyle carried him Into his bathroom. He was gently set down on the floor, Kurtz asked him If he needed help or If he would rather wash himself. Jughead hesitated briefly, then asked to be left alone. Instead of trying to argue that maybe he needed help, The Gargoyle nodded and brought him a towel and a dry set of clothes before telling him he could call him If he needed anything, then left and closed the door behind him. For a long time Jughead sat on the floor, staring at the ceiling, waiting… but at no point did the door open to Interrupt his bath. He closed his eyes and shuddered. With that In mind he pushed himself onto his feet, undressed, and washed himself. He remained under the shower until all traces of filth had been washed off of him, and then stayed a little longer. When he was finally ready to get out, he dried himself thoroughly with the towel left for him, and got dressed with the clothes he’d been provided. He rested a hand on the doorknob, let out a shuddering sigh and opened the door. The Gargoyle had been dozing off In the bed, but at the sound of the door opening he woke up, and soon enough was looking at him again with worry In his eyes.

Kurtz: Are you hungry? 

Jughead nodded furiously without thinking, taking a few steps forward, the prospect of food driving his mind numb. Kurtz took Jughead to the dining room table while he looked around In his fridge. Soon Jughead was provided with a fork and a plate of chicken. Jughead didn’t touch the fork, barely chewed as he ate the meat.

Kurtz: Do you want more?

Jughead: Y-yes

After the third plate Kurtz spoke again

Kurtz: Do you want more?

Jughead: N-no… thank you… thank you so much…

Kurtz: You can stay for as long as you need

Jughead looked up, and the honest concern In those eyes brought a tiny smile to his face. 

Jughead: Thank you

Kurtz: No problem. Do you want to go to sleep now?

Jughead stiffened at the question, remained silent for a moment before he nodded softly. With that Kurtz stood up and had Jughead follow him to the bedroom. Jughead crawled In. Jughead tried to pry his eyes away from the bathroom door as Kurtz changed Into his PJ’s, but he couldn’t. Besides changing to the side of good Kurtz also admitted to himself he was majorly and desperately In love with Jughead Jones. His body, face, hair, eyes, everything! Jughead was started to pick up on this. And now that he was starting to see Kurtz’s new side he was starting to see how majorly cute Kurtz Is. Something about Kurtz was making Jughead feel safer now In this snug cabin. Kurtz crawled Into bed with him In nothing but his boxers. Jughead ended up almost laying completely atop him, his head resting against the warm of The Gargoyle’s chest while he shivered softly. Kurtz asked If he was comfortable, Jughead nodded stiffly, then Kurtz wished him good night and relaxed beneath him. At 8AM Jughead slowly woke up.

Kurtz: Jughead! I was so worried you were sick or something, you slept so long! I have to go to work soon. Are you hungry? I have more chicken, do you want to eat together?

Jughead watched him silently, then nodded softly. Kurtz guided the way out of the room and towards the table.

Kurtz: Do you want me to take you home now? Or do you still want to stay here? I have to go to work now, but you can eat what you want and watch TV.

Jughead: I… I need to stay here. Something happened to me earlier this year and I’m trying to keep the people from coming after my family.

Kurtz stood up and walked over to where The Serpent was sitting, putting a hand gently on his shoulder. He paused when The Serpent threw himself at him, clinging to his shirt and burying his face against his shirt. For a moment there was silence, but then he felt Kurtz’s hand gently stroking his hair.

Kurtz: You can stay here for as long as you want. I have to go to work now. I’ll be back In a few hours.

He let go of The Serpent and left. When he returned home he spoke to Jughead about his day at work—It turned out he was now a bar tender at a bar In Greendale, and he had plenty of funny stories to tell. Before long, Jughead couldn’t help but find himself laughing at his stories.

Jughead: Can I take a bath again?

Kurtz: Sure, go ahead

Jughead: Can you join me please? Look, I know you’re In love with me okay. It’s too obvious. But the thing Is I… I’m In love with you too.

Kurtz: Okay, come on

Soon they both stripped and crawled Into the warm water. Jughead grabbed the soap, and pressed It against Kurtz chest, smiling up at him as he did so. But The Serpent’s soapy hands only rubbed against his chest for a very brief time, and his fingers soon began slipping downwards, making Kurtz’s skin heat up. Despite his best attempts to keep calm, by the time The Serpent’s hands were rubbing his belly, his cock was half hard and his body shivered uncontrollably. Jughead noticed, and smiled up at him.

Jughead: Maybe you should lie down so I can clean you?

The Gargoyle gulped, then nodded softly, proceeded to awkwardly lower himself more. To Kurtz’s dismayed delight, The Serpent swiftly accommodated himself atop his lap, his soft skin rubbing against his manhood as he moved. But although he had said he wanted to clean him, his hands did not go up at all! His hands slipped down Instead, fingers wrapping around Kurtz’s cock and slowly gliding them up and down his length. The Gargoyle panted, and so Jughead took his manhood In both of his hands, fingers trailing up and down Its length until It had finally gone fully erect In his hands. With that he leaned forward, gave the tip a loving kiss before he began running his tongue around the head of Kurtz’s dick. He smiled as he felt the man beneath him moving his hips back and forth, whining softly with want. Jughead teased him a minute longer before he took all of his head Inside his mouth and suckled. Even as he suckled, his hands made sure not to leave the rest of him unattended, tracing teasingly over the rest of his length, grasping and massaging the heavy sacks below. Jughead set up a rhythmic pace, bobbing his head back and forth and slickening the skin of Kurtz’s cock before he finally pushed forward, taking one deep breath before the head of the man’s cock pressed against his throat and went In, The Serpent moving back again, and then further forward, slowly but surely taking him Inside him. He kept this up, sometimes backing up entirely to the tip to get back his breath before he pushed forward again, moving with more ease each time. Kurtz moaned and groaned and wriggled beneath him, his hands clutching firmly at the edges of the tub, The Gargoyle staring dazedly down at The Serpent while he panted, a thin line of saliva sliding down the corner of his lip, watching as his massive cock disappeared Inch by Inch Into the tight Insides of The Serpent atop him. Soon the cock In his mouth swelled and a hot river of cum poured furiously down his throat. He pulled off as the warm creamy liquid kept running out of his mouth and down his chest. Soon Kurtz’s strong arms gripped at his shoulders, pulling him close while Kurtz sat upright, began lapping at The Serpent’s face, cleaning away the white while he let out happy little whines of delight. Jughead found himself pressing back against The Gargoyle, seeking out his mouth and lapping back at him, their tongues Intermingling until Kurtz abandoned his task of cleaning The Serpent In favor of claiming his lips Instead, hands releasing his shoulders to wrap around the rest of him, drawing him close. When finally they parted, It was so both of them could draw breath. Jughead gazed dazedly up at Kurtz while he traced his fingers lovingly over his face. Jughead leaned forward, once more pressing his lips against Kurtz’s. Even as they kissed, The Serpent moved to rise up on his knees, one of his hands tracing down The Gargoyle’s chest to reach between his legs, once more grasping at his manhood, holding It In place as he hovered over It, began slowly moving down. At first he only rubbed himself gently against the tip of that warm cock, until Kurtz let out a needy little whine against his lips, his own body desiring that warmth Inside of him, little shaft partially erect despite the fact that he had barely been touched yet. He aligned his entrance with the tip of Kurtz’s shaft, took a deep breath, and then slowly pushed down. They both let out an elated groan of pleasure In unison as Kurtz’s head popped Into his warm Insides, The Gargoyle wrapping his arms carefully around him and drawing him close, doing his best to resist the urge to rock his hips Into him. Jughead continued slowly pushing down, hesitating half way down, feeling full, and yet he kept on moving down regardless, tentatively pushing, and then more confidently continuing when he found his body accepting that gentle penetration further. Kurtz broke their kiss, began lapping Jughead’s face again, clearing away what little white he hadn’t gotten last time. Jughead mewled softly and nuzzled back at him, and finally let out a soft cry once he found himself nestled on Kurtz’s lap, all of his length cradled within him once more. Kurtz paused In his licking and moaned, shivering as The Serpent’s body contracted against him, massaging his cock. Jughead carefully moved up, then back down and the shape moved within him accordingly. He kept up the rhythm, and watched entranced, one of Kurtz’s hands reaching out to trace fingers over Jughead’s cock. Kurtz whined happily.

Kurtz: J-Jug… J-Jug you feel so good… please… please go faster.

Jughead’s pace slowly fastened, The Serpent moving up and down atop him. Kurtz’s cock rubbed against every single sensitive spot Inside him at all times, every time. Despite his slow pace, Jughead soon found himself shivering and moaning, resting his body against the muscular expanse of Kurtz’s chest. Jughead whimpered and mewled softly, licking gently at The Gargoyle’s chest every so often while In turn Kurtz held him close and lapped whatever part of Jughead he could reach. By then the pleasure was too much, and The Gargoyle found his hips rocking of their own volition despite his resolve to stay still and let Jughead rock above him. Jughead’s body had relaxed enough to receive his thrusts, and In response his cries became louder, his movements growing erratically as he buried his face against Kurtz’s chest and let out one muffled moan after the other. The pace slowly picked up, although always remaining gentle, the water In the tub sloshing around them, a few drops dripping over the edge—and then Jughead sank down against Kurtz, crying out loudly, his body going stiff. A few moments later Kurtz buried his face against The Serpent’s hair and groaned, and they both shivered against one another, the water around them tingeing with white. Kurtz recovered first, gazed down In awe at The Serpent resting on his lap, ran his hands gently up and down his sides while he stirred. When Jughead’s eyes finally fluttered open, his wits coming back to him, he found Kurtz nuzzling at him.

Kurtz: Jug… J-Jug… I love you, I love you so much.

With that The Gargoyle leaned forward, claimed his lips. When he pulled back to draw breath, The Serpent reached up to stroke his face, smiled gently up at him.

Jughead: I love you too, Kurtz…

Meanwhile at the Jones/Cooper house FP was sitting on the couch; looking at pictures of Jughead as a baby as he cried.

FP: How do I help him Alice?! How do I help him?! What If Bret got a hold of him again?!!

Alice pulled his head to her chest as he sobbed hard. Later In the afternoon Kurtz was teaching Jughead how to fish In the river by his cabin.

Kurtz: Do you want some pop from the fridge?

Jughead: Yeah, that would be great

Kurtz: I’ll be right back

He kissed his forehead and went Inside. But just as Jughead stood up to reel In a fish he cried out In pain as someone stabbed him In the right side of his stomach. He saw It was Bret as he fell to his knees In pain.

Bret: You should have never tried to escape me or told your family what was going on. Now your new mommy will lose her beautiful daughter. One by one your will lose all of your family. One by one your family will be end up like the Stonewall Four.

Jughead: Kurtz!(Cried desperately and In pain)

He cried In pain as he fell to the ground; clutching his stomach. Before Bret could take Jughead again Kurtz shot him to death.

Kurtz: Jug no!(Cried worriedly) 

He rushed over to him, gently picked him up Into his arms, and rushed him Into the bedroom; gently laying him In the bed. He started gently and continuously rubbing Jughead’s sweaty face as tears ran down Kurtz’s cheeks.

Kurtz: Was… Was that the person that was after you? That… That gave you all those bite marks?

Jughead nodded yes weakly

Kurtz: Good, he’s dead then. Which means you’re going back to your family now! No arguments!

Jughead: But… What about my dad? He’ll… He’ll kill you(Whispered weakly)

Kurtz: As long as you live I’ll take my chances

He left a long kiss on his forehead as he picked him up again. Meanwhile FP and Alice were asleep In each other’s arms on the couch. But soon they were awoken by red and blue flashes. They saw cop cars at Archie’s house. They both got their shoes on and ran over to crying Archie.

FP: Red! What happened?!

Archie: Someone must have broken In while we were asleep. She’s dead FP! Betty’s dead!

Alice sobbed out as FP caught her. Kevin ran over. As soon he saw Betty’s body get zipped up his hands clutched his hair as tears ran down his cheeks. 

Kevin: Miss Smith, I just got a text from Jughead! He’s In the hospital! 

FP’s heart crushed. He knew It! Bret got a hold of his kid again! His heart went from hurting to confusion and anger as he walked Into Jughead’s hospital room and saw Kurtz sitting by the bed clutching Jughead’s left hand as his boy was out. FP stormed over and seized Kurtz’s throat hard and held him against the wall. He noticed Kurtz didn’t fight back at all, but FP didn’t care.

FP: What are you doing here?! Why are you by my son?! What did you do to him?!

Kurtz: FP please, It’s not what you think!(Chocked out a sob)

Suddenly they heard someone else cry out

Jughead: Daddy! Please don’t hurt him!

FP slowly lowered Kurtz to the floor; letting him go

FP: J-Jug?(Blinked In confusion) 

Jughead: He helped me!! He took me In and took care of me!! He’s the one that brought me here after Bret stabbed me!! He shot Bret and killed him before he could take me again!! He’s changed!! Please we’re… We’re dating.(Sobbed hard)

FP sobbed out as he quickly took Kurtz’s seat; running his fingers through Jughead’s sweaty hair.

FP: Oh baby boy, don’t ever do that again!! Please!!(Sobbed hard)

Jughead: I won’t. Bret’s dead now. I’m so sorry daddy! I missed you so much!!(Tears filled his eyes)

FP: Me too kiddo, me too

Jughead ended up dozing off as his dad left a long kiss on his forehead. FP wiped his tears as he stood up.

FP: Kurtz… Can I… Can I talk to you In the parking lot?

Kurtz nodded yes slowly. As they walked out Alice took over watching Jughead.

FP: My son better be telling the truth about you! You better not be playing him or planning on hurting him! If you are I WILL kill you!!

Kurtz: I… I know(Wiped his tears)

Kurtz took out a CD along with a piece of paper with Jughead’s handwriting from one of Jughead’s backpacks. 

Kurtz: You should know, your son wrote this song for you this morning. It’s about your troubled and rough relationship during his sophomore year.

Kurtz: Here

He took out Jughead’s CD player that had headphones In them. FP took a deep breath.

FP: I’m going to give myself a minute and listen to this In my car. Please don’t hurt my boy!

Kurtz: Never! I swear with all my heart!!

Kurtz walked back Into the hospital as FP went Into his cop car. He put the headphones on and hit play as he read the lyrics on the paper at the same time. Soon he heard Jughead’s voice singing while playing guitar. 

Jughead’s voice: First things first. We start the scene In reverse. All of the lines rehearsed. Disappeared from my mind. When things got loud, one of us running out. I should have turned around. But I had too much pride. No time for goodbyes. Didn't get to apologize. Pieces of a clock that lies broken. If I could take us back. If I could just do that. And write In every empty space. The words I love you In replace. Then time would not erase us. If you could only know I never let you go. And the words I most regret are the ones I never meant to leave. I’m sorry. Silent days. Mysteries and mistakes. Who'd be the first to break? Guess we're alike that way. He said, he said. Conversations In my head. And that's just where they're gonna stay forever. If I could take us back. If I could just do that. And write In every empty space. The words I love you In replace. Then maybe time would not erase us. If you could only know I never let you go. And the words I most regret are the ones I never meant to leave. I’m sorry. If I could take us back. If I could just do that. And write In every empty space. The words I love you In replace. Then maybe time would not erase us. If you could only know I never let you go. And the words I most regret are the ones I never meant to leave. I’m sorry.(Sang)

By the time the song was done FP was sobbing hard Into his hands. It took an hour for FP to finally be able to get out of his car and stand. FP sniffled as he looked up at the star filled sky.

FP: Oh Fred, why did you have to go. I NEED you!! Jug NEEDS you!! Look what’s happening to us! To MY son!!

He wiped his tears and walked back Into the hospital. He caught Kurtz kissing his kid’s lips as he stood In the doorway. FP took In a deep breath. If his boy trusts and loves this guy and Is giving him a second chance FP can do the same! He has to! He has to convince himself to do the same for his beautiful boy! FP thought back on his baby’s beautiful heart touching song and remembered how his little boy gave him so many chances that he lost count.


End file.
